My Love For You Is Fake
by Nokari Hozuki
Summary: Beaten everyday by a girl I do not love but act as I do. Ungrateful villagers add in to the pain. Only a select few think of me as a friend or ally. The rest want me dead. I regret even putting on a mask but today Kakashi and Sakura have gone to far, it's time to show my true alliance and colors. Konoha will burn and with it, my past. ANBU/Mature/Smart/Charming Naruto


**Sakura, Kakashi, Council Bashing, don't like, don't read.**

 **Pairing: Naruto/Anko**

 **Description: She's beaten me one too many times. I gave up on asking her on a date back in the Academy when I first entered, when we were on a team, the beatings got worse and harder. In order to impress her Sasuke-kun, she beat me over and over again, on missions, at trainings, she even joined the mobs with her mom to kill me. I've had enough.. I'm cutting my losses.**

Naruto had stayed back from trainings and let his tenant, the Kyuubi No Kitsune train him in things Kakashi never bothered to as he was too busy training Sasuke. Kakashi never did bother to go look for Naruto.

Naruto sent a clone to watch what Kakashi does when Naruto doesn't show up. He just blew him off and said that he was a liability and should've stayed in the Academy. Sasuke was the only one who actually cared to see where he was.

But every time he went to go look for him, he was blocked by Kakashi and Sakura, both saying that he's not worth anyone's time. Naruto's clone took that chance to pop out and surprised everyone but Sasuke.

"Now I know how you feel about me, I expected more from you Hatake, you were my father's student and you say I'm not worth you're time. All you've taught me in tree climbing and then you bowed at the Council's orders to train Sasuke." the Naruto clone said, the clone caught a kunai being thrown at him and caught it crushing it in it's hand.

"H-how?!" Sakura screeched "And you're the worst, you pink haired whore. I was always nice to you and you treated me like crap. You've only had eyes for Sasuke and he proved that he didn't want anything to do with you or you're fangirls but of course. Being ignorant like you are, you'd never realize it and blame everyone for you're mistakes like you're mother. Let's not forget, when you, you're mom, and the villagers chase me across the town wanting my head. I've had enough. I'm leaving Team 7, good riddance." the clone said before it dispersed.

"Good riddance, that baka didn't belong here anyway. He was a failure as a ninja as it was." Sakura said getting a nod from Kakashi and they both got hit on their asses by Sasuke. "I can't believe you two would treat the dobe like that.." he said.

"Sasuke-kun! He's a demon!" Sakura screeched getting another nod from Kakashi. "Sasuke-sama, the Yondaime died to make sure the Demon could bring no harm to us. With Sakura getting training from Hokage-sama and you getting training from me. Naruto can be executed by both of you. Sakura is on board with this plan and we've hid it from Hokage-sama, why are you so against this?.." Kakashi asked.

"Naruto is like my brother and from what I heard from Shinobi, he's only got the Kyuubi sealed inside him. All he wants is a family and people drive him away, you're not any different!" Sasuke yelled at them. "Sasuke-kun, the Demon will die, regardless of what you say, it's clear he's done something to you.. When it dies, whatever it's done will fade." Sakura said about to walk away with Kakashi to find Naruto.

But they get stopped by Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Tsume, Hana, Tsunade, Anko, Kurena, Asuma, Lee, Gai and ANBU. "What was that about killing Naruto Kakashi?.." Tsunade said, her KI already rising causing everyone to gulp.

"Tsunade-sama, the Demon must be killed or he'll bring us all down! He's a liability, if he grows any stronger, he'll turn on us!" Sakura yelled only to be hit in the face by said woman. "How can you do this to you're own sensei's son Kakashi?" she said "That..thing is not my sensei's son. It will be destroyed regardless, the council has already sent ANBU to find and arrest him." Kakashi said smirking and shunshined away before the ANBU could arrest him.

"Even if they do arrest him, the Kyuubi wouldn't allow them to do anything to it's jailer due to if Naruto dies, he dies as well." Tsunade said getting nods from everyone as they all shunshined to the execution stage just in time to stop Naruto from being executed.

"Stop the execution now!" Tsunade yelled walking up and pushing the executioner out of the way and freeing Naruto. "Hokage-sama, you have no power here. We have multiple people who've signed a petition to kill the Demon Brat, if you interfere, the ANBU are ordered to put you down and execute you along with the Demon." said a council member.

The ANBU looked at each other and started bursting out laughing causing Tsunade to smirk and surprise everyone else. The ANBU shunshined behind Tsunade, kunai drawn. Only a few ANBU who disliked Naruto stayed behind the civilians.

"EXECUTE THE DEMON!" a civilian yelled as the Executioner slammed down his cleaver and cut Naruto's head off. Cries of joy were heard along with a roar of applaud. Then..the sky turned red..the color of blood..

Everyone screamed while Tsunade smirked "That kid is so not dead..." she said getting nods. "Tsunade, you must send the ANBU out and find the Demon and murder him!" a elder said but was executed by ANBU. "Naruto is allowed to kill anyone he wants. It's out of my hands like you said.." she said dropping her Hokage robes into Sannin robes. "I quit." she said shunshined away.

"Demon lover, ANBU find the Demon and execute him or be executed yourselves!" yelled Danzou only to yell as he was picked up a light and shredded from existence. "Cool..." some ANBU said. "We quit too." everyone who loved Naruto like a little brother or friend said then shunshined out of the gates of Konoha burning their head bands.

They thought they saw a ghost but when it poked one of them, they knew he was real. "Naruto?!" all of them yelled almost hurting his ears. "In the flesh, they killed a civilian.. and now I'm guessing Tsunade-san quit along with you guys? And now a civilian is going to take over Konoha and send a squad of ANBU and Shinobi to hunt you guys down and execute you as a warning that they're coming for me?" Naruto said getting dumbfounded nods for everyone.

The females were looking at Naruto with lust clear in they're eyes and who could blame them? He looked hot. He was wearing black and orange cargo pants, T-shirt, Jonin vest, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and a Kitsune mask.

Which he just put on. "Kyuubi will most likely seek revenge for what they did to me by burning half the village. Making it inhabitable." Naruto said chuckling evil to himself which creeped everyone out. "Tch.. Can someone go back in there and retrieve Hatake and Haruno for me?.." he asked in an emotionless tone.

Sasuke nodded and shunshined away, in a few minutes, he returned with Kakashi and Sakura, both who then charged Naruto but were beaten easily. "Impossible.. The Demon cannot beat me.. I am Minato's son, I will finally destroy you! Something he could not do because he was too weak to do so!" Kakashi said as he charged Naruto with a chidori in hand.

Naruto just stood, when the chidori reached him, he grabbed Kakashi's hand and turned to the chidori to Kakashi's heart causing his body to explode. Sakura screamed while everyone stood there frozen. "Kakashi-sensei! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DEMON!" Sakura screeched as she charged Naruto only to be beaten by said person.

"Help me you idiots!" she screeched only to be restrained by Anko who hit her in her face. "We're not idiots you pink bitch, we're siding with Naruto. Konoha is to corrupt." she said hitting Sakura again..and again...and again.. AND AGAIN!

After two hours of senseless punching, Naruto pulled Anko off and shunshined him and her elsewhere. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and looked at her "Sasuke-kun..you're not leaving with these Demon Lovers, are you?.. You have me, you don't need them.." she said crying.

"I don't love you Sakura, I never have. You're a annoying fangirl who hurt my brother and you get what you deserve along with this damn village." he said then walking away noticing she pulled out a kunai. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN! THAT DEMON WON'T TAKE MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN AWAY FROM ME!"

She yelled as she charged him, she never even got close as a chain pierced her heart. Everyone looked at where the chain came from and saw Naruto in Ninja clothing (Think about Naruto in Scorpion gear and using his clan's chakra chains) **"GET OVER HERE!"** he yelled in a demonic voice as he ripped her body violently over to him splitting it in two.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to that! Finally!" he yelled proudly then his face went red as everyone looked at him. "Anko-chan! Make them stop looking at me!" he said hiding behind her and laughing while she got strange looks.

"Anko-chan huh? Never thought you and the kid would get together.. Eh...makes sense.." said Asuma smirking. "Aw..was it that obvious?.. I was planning on having a little fun with him but he probably won't since someone fucked it up.." she said glaring at Asuma.

Asuma just chuckled while everyone else stared wide eyed at her. Anko gasped when she felt arms wrap around her but sighed when she saw it was Naruto. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Anko-hime.. I know just the place too.." Naruto said as he kissed her neck then shunshined them both away in a flame of fire.

"When did Naruto get the balls to do something like that? With Anko no less?!" said Kiba said confused. Everyone just shrugged "They must've really did a number on him.." Shikamaru said getting nods.

 **And that's where we're going to stop! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and lemme know if you want chapters to come faster.**


End file.
